


Merry Christmas (But I Think I'll Miss This One This Year)

by hunters_retreat



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ll be eating at five.  Just me, a lot of food, and some good wine.  If you wanted some company.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas (But I Think I'll Miss This One This Year)

 

In all honesty, he wasn’t the holiday type.  He appreciated the joy of the season, but he was more aware of the horrid family traditions and the driving need to find the perfect gift that made people insane.  He was more of a workaholic anyway, never able to leave his projects to wait until the holidays were over.  He had obligations though and each year he tried to fulfill them.

This year was an exception to that. 

Instead of trying to be the perfect nephew, cousin, and friend this year, Logan Cale decided it would be better to skip the festivities.  Not completely of course because he did believe in celebrating the people in his life and the fortunes that had befallen him – ignoring the misfortunes for at least one day – however this year he planned on spending Christmas alone. 

That was right until he realized he didn’t have cranberries.

It shouldn’t have been a big deal.  He was celebrating by himself and no one was there to point out that he was missing one of the traditional parts of the meal he’d cooked, but Logan knew himself.  He was a bit of a perfectionist – it went well with his workaholic tendency – and he’d be disappointed if he didn’t have everything he needed.

He thought about it hard, then decided he had the time to head to the store.  The turkey was roasting up nicely and if his trip was timed right he’d make it home just in time to finish off the rest of the meal before the turkey finished.

He grabbed his jacket and keys and was out the door before he could doubt his decision.  It proved to be the best one he made all year.  
   
**  
   
The line at the store was longer than Logan had expected and he didn’t want to think about what he was going to have to do to the can of cranberries in his hand to make them edible.  It wouldn’t put him behind schedule just so long as he got out of the store without any trouble.

Except that trouble chose that moment to bump into him.  Logan was jostled forward as a kid ran through the line, pushing him forward.  Logan almost fell but he was caught by someone just walking past.  “Wow, good ref-“

“Logan?”

The words died on his lips as his eyes jerked up.  Of course.  The man who’d caught him just had to be a transgenic.  “Alec,” he said as he straightened up, entangling him from Alec’s grip.  “Forgot something for your holiday feast as well?”

Alec shrugged his shoulders.  “Yeah, not really.  I’m not the … holiday type.”

“So what are you doing tonight?” Logan couldn’t help himself but ask.

“Just gonna sit back and watch something on the boob tube.”

“It’s Christmas Eve, Alec.”

“Like I said, not the holiday type.” 

“I thought Max was having a get together over in Terminal City?”  The thought of Alec alone on Christmas Eve shouldn’t bother him but even though Logan had planned to spend it alone himself it wasn’t for the same reasons.  As much as he and Alec had fought in the past – with good reason on both sides – he knew Alec had trouble dealing with the everyday things in life.  He could run a scam or hustle or even kill someone, but living a normal life scared Alec.  Even if he wouldn’t admit it.

“She is but I’m not really interested in sitting around with a bunch of people pretending to know how to be grateful for the fucked up life they were given.”

“That’s not what Christmas is about.”

Alec shook his head, giving him a small smirk.  “It is when you stick a bunch of transgenics in the same room.  Besides, you have no idea what some of them eat.  I can eat just about anything but …. no.  Just no.”

“I see what you mean,” Logan said with a small grimace.  He remembered his first time sitting with Joshua and watching the big guy eat.  As atrocious as his table manners were, at least they were eating something normal.  Sort of. 

“Hey guy, you gonna go?”

The guy behind him nodded towards the cashier and Logan realized it was his turn. 

“Talk to you later, Logan.”

Alec turned to walk away and Logan put his items on the conveyor belt.  He looked at Alec’s retreating back though and couldn’t help himself.  “Hey Alec?”

Alec turned to look at him. 

“I’ll be eating at five.  Just me, a lot of food, and some good wine.  If you wanted some company.”

Alec gave him a half smirk and nodded.  “Thanks Logan, but I think I’ve got it covered.”

Alec was already walking away so he didn’t try to say anything else.  Not a merry Christmas, not a happy holidays, nothing.  Not to the Grinch.

 

**

 

At four thirty, Logan was busy.  He had just uncorked the wine to give it a little time to breath, the cranberries were in the refrigerator chilling, the vegetables were on the table for the salad he planned to make, and the turkey needed slicing.  He was right on time with his internal clock.  The table was tastefully decorated for the holiday, as was the rest of his apartment, but his place setting wasn’t set yet.  The large holiday candle was lit in the middle of the table though, as was the fireplace in the other room.  They gave off a soft lighting that warmed the place and settled well with the crooning Christmas music he had playing in the background.  The year had been hectic enough; it was nice to enjoy a little peace and quiet while he could.

“So, you need some help?”

Logan turned away from the counter to find Alec standing in the doorway of the kitchen, a bottle of wine with a red bow wrapped around the neck.  He didn’t know why he suddenly felt relieved, but he smiled softly at the other man.  “Think you can get a salad going?”

“I was always good at knife work,” Alec said with a grin as he set the wine on the counter.  He washed his hands and got to work. 

Logan didn’t ask why he decided to come.  Alec didn’t ask why Logan invited him.  Ignoring things like that had become the hallmark of their relationship and Logan wasn’t about to disrupt it tonight.

Logan made the salad dressing while Alec finished the salad.  Alec then went on to prove his knife work with as he carved the turkey.  Logan watched him for a moment then grabbed the plates to set the table. 

When he was done they brought the food out, piling the table high.

“You weren’t kidding when you said a ton of food,” Alec said as they took a seat at the table.  They ate without saying grace – something Logan never did in his own home – and the silence between them was companionable.  If their eyes caught over the turkey every so often and there was a little more affection there than normal, Logan was ready to ignore it. 

The wine was good and after they finished eating they moved over to the couch.  Logan turned off the music and they watched Christmas movies together.  To his surprise, Alec asked questions as they watched; why did people kiss under the mistletoe, why do you put up a Christmas tree, why _did_ the Grinch steal Christmas? 

Every question was earnest and sincere, a man who tried to live like a normal person but who had no idea why people did or said the things they did.  Logan answered as honestly as he could, filling in other blanks along the way; how his family lit a candle to signify family unity every year, the importance of stockings and Christmas morning, the upcoming resolutions of New Years and the midnight kiss to see the new year in right. 

It was surprisingly easy between them and Logan enjoyed the way the time ticked away between them.  The wine disappeared as did the fresh whipped cream Logan had brought out with the pumpkin pie.  Alec had a serious sweet tooth and while he seemed to like the pie okay, he preferred dipping his fingers in the whipped cream.  It was doing dangerous things to Logan’s imagination and libido, but there was no teasing in Alec’s moves, just honest enjoyment.

When it was late, Alec disentangled himself from the couch and grabbed the jacket he’d tossed off earlier.  Logan wasn’t sure he wanted him to go.  He wasn’t sure they’d ever find this easy place between them again but then Logan was standing in the archway between the kitchen and hallway and Alec was stepping in close.

“You really should watch were you put those things,” he said as he leaned in, placing a chaste kiss on Logan’s lips. 

Logan looked up to see the mistletoe above him and smiled softly at Alec.  “Maybe I like where they are.”

Alec gave him a crooked grin and ducked his head before taking a step back.  Logan didn’t say anything when Alec turned to walk away but Alec stopped with his hand on the doorknob.

“Logan, you got any plans for New Years?”

“I thought I’d see the New Year in alone too.  Maybe if I start it in nice and quiet the year will follow.”

“Sounds like a good idea,” Alec agreed.

He stepped out the door but Logan reached it before it could close.  “So, I’ll see you on New Year’s?”

Alec stopped and turned to look at him, his tentative grin growing into a full blown smile.  “Yeah, you know you will.”

He walked away then and Logan closed the door, letting the night fall quiet around him.  He had no idea what he’d just started, but it felt good.  It felt right.  It felt better than anything he’d done in a long while. 

Damned, if he couldn’t wait for New Year’s. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://jam-pony-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://jam-pony-fic.livejournal.com/)**jam_pony_fic** s 12 Days of Christmas! Enjoy! Title is the name of the song that inspired this. I love the song and took the idea of last minute cranberry shopping and ran with it :P


End file.
